Fractured Red
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Buttercup is in trouble but when Blossom comes to her rescue, it starts a chain of events How will Blossom and Buttercup handle their relationship Will it turn out to be their biggest weakness or give them a new source of power


Fractured Red

* * *

I don't own Powerpuff girls unfortunately but I do own this story

This will contain something?

Ok I'm not sure where I'm going with this

I hope you enjoy this and please Rate and review

Oh I forgot to mention there will be Blossom OOC

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Change

I looked down at Buttercup, who was kneeling in a crater but what really made me angry was that she was crying. Buttercup never cried, a group of kids stood around her as the laughed. They had rocks in hand ready to throw at her; I dared them to cast a stone at my fallen sister because it would be there last mistake. I felt my mind snap as Mitch Michelson threw his rock, I moved at a lightning speed to the spot in front of Buttercup. The rock stuck me before bouncing off into my hand, I spat out a trace amount of blood from my mouth

"That was your last move" I sneered at him, crushing the rock with utter ease

I felt like I moved to him in the time it took him to blink, I was in the air with my fist raised up. I brought my fist down on him, slamming him down into the dirt and causing him to slide a few feet leaving a trail. He looked broken from that punch, I didn't stop as the kids tried to scatter but I moved to quick. I lifted a boy by his legs, throwing him into the metal jungle gym with enough force to bend the bars. I picked up a broken bar, throwing it at a cowering bully. This sent the boy flying into the side of the building. I chose my next target, which was Harry who was a tenth grader where I was only eighth grade. He tried to run but I had him by his throat, he tried to struggle free from my grip

"If you ever hurt Buttercup again this will not end with you in the hospital" I seethed at him, his eyes wide in fear "Understood"

He tried to nod the best he could before I sent him flying with a punch to the gut, I looked around at the broken and bloody group of boys. I moved over to Buttercup, she was now standing but was visibly shaking. I grabbed her by her shirt, it felt like a now or never moment but those emerald green eyes were irresistible to stare into

"B….B….B…Blossom?" she stuttered in complete awe and nervousness

"Please just call me red" I said, pulling her into a long awaited kiss. I felt obvious sparks fly with the kiss, Buttercup making no attempt to stop

I felt Buttercup encouraging me to deepen the kiss, which I did completely ignoring the distressed teachers. I pulled her to fly with me as we kissed, leaving the school grounds which I received a puzzled look from Buttercup for. Without words, I told her my intentions as I slipped my hand up her shirt which I received a glistening smile for. I flew with her in my arms not allowing her to fly, we reached the house in no time and it was clear the professor was not home. I pulled her into the house, kissing her passionately as we made our way through house. I pulled Buttercups shirt to reveal small plump bra-clad breasts, I fondled them gently causing her to moan as I pushed her against the wall. We made our way upstairs, letting more clothing litter the ground as we made way to Buttercups bedroom. I slammed the door her bedroom shut, growling playfully as I examine her nearly naked body

"God I want you buttercup" I said, moving over to her in a flash

"You've no idea how long I've been waiting for those words" she said as she kissed down my stomach

I pushed her down onto the bed, taking position between her legs.

"This is going to be so much fun" I said with a devilish grin

* * *

I woke up groggy; I was woken by the Professor shouting my name loudly. I opened my eyes to see the familiar green of my sister's room, I glanced down at buttercup who was snoring away completely oblivious to the noise. God she could sleep through world war three, I looked up at the Professor. He looked shocked and angry

"Wake Buttercup and meet us in my lab" he said, leaving me to wake Buttercup

I wacked Buttercup over the head, jolting her awake. She scowled at me but it soon softened into a knowing smile. We quickly pulled on whatever clothing we could find at the time before making our way through the dishevelled house, we picked up clothing on the way down. We made it to the lab, seeing an angry Professor and a Shocked and confused Bubbles

"Girls I just got a call from the school saying that you put six ids in the hospital" The Professor said, slightly calmer than before

"They hurt her, they hurt my Buttercup" I said through clenched teeth, pulling up Buttercups shirt to reveal bruises from where they kicked her

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Buttercup" he said with a note of sympathy

"I'm ok" Buttercup responded in Mock toughness but in truth she was still bruised on the inside

"That's good but I'm still concerned about what Bubbles walked in on and what I saw just a few minutes ago" The professor said, rubbing his chin and scratching his stubble

"Oh god, bubbles we…." I began but I was interrupted by a gleeful squeal

"Yay my sister's found love" Bubbles said happily, almost bubbly (Sorry for the pun, I had to use it) and didn't look as confused as before

"I'm not saying I condone your Sexual activities but I have no problems with you two being together as longs love each other and are ready to face the public" The professor said, hugging us both

"Thanks Professor" We both replied in unison

"How about I cook us some lunch" The professor stated, getting three very enthusiastic responses

* * *

This is my first Powerpuff girl fan fiction so I hope you enjoyed

Please rate and review


End file.
